borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Melee
Damage anyone knows if the "base" melee damage (without any bonus from skills/weapons) is the same for all classes? 18:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) anyone tested what the base damage of a melee attack is? : > well that's a bit hard to test - for every level of your character, you need to find an enemy of the same level, hit him on the head and write it down, then wait an hour till you level up... damage is scaled according to the difference bitween your level and enemy's level. From experimentation: the base melee damage is the same for all classes, scaling per the level of the attacker. Let \mathbf{L} be the character's level. Then the damage inflicted by a melee strike, not accounting for any bonuses or maluses, is 9 + \mathbf{L}^{1.3} . That's the same basic power function as the one dictating weapon damage, only with a different scaling constant. A level 1 character inflicts 10 points of damage per melee strikeagainst a target of equal level, while a level 5 character inflicts 18, and a level 33 inflicts 104. Keep in mind that melee strikes enjoy a relatively high critical hit bonus, almost that of a semi-automatic sniper rifle. Furthermore, bladed weapons magnify attack damage immensely. Dämmerung 01:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) By the way, your character's base melee damage number is the number that you see when meleeing a crystal pile in either of the crystal harvest missions (shock or corrosive). That number never includes any bonus from any equipped weapon (such as a Lacerator) or skills (such as Iron Fist, Pay Back, or Hit & Run). Just in case you find it easier to pop into a cave than raise a number to the 1.3th power. Dämmerung 17:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Jakobs Unforgiven I added the Jakobs Unforgiven revolver to the list, then reading that article more carefully, realized it doesn't always have an attached blade. I'm wondering if anyone thinks it should be removed or just noted that there's only a chance of it coming with a blade? If you get an Unforgiven with a blade, it's essentially one of the strongest melee attacks possible. With my Mordecai and Lethal Strike at 5, I've maxed the damage counter popup at 99999 using my bladed Unforgiven. --Mike | 18:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :It makes sense in the context of the statement it follows. If it has a set melee bonus, when there is a blade attached, then there is no problem with your edit. I'd say leave it unless the melee bonus is variable. -- WarBlade 22:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Hell, if the crit damage bonus also effects the weapon it would be ''particularly ''pertinent, really. I'd assume that that'd be too good to be true, however. If someone looked up which part (and therefore prefix) the Unforgiven spawns with it could just be moved to the relevant entry that already exists. I'll be farming for a better 'jax tomorrow, and so will be doing armory runs to make the travel time more cost effective. If I see any properly built Unforgivens I'll check it out.Cyklown 21:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :: I have confirmed by experimentation that weapon critical hit bonuses do apply. The critical bonus is added before the final mulitiplication by weapon accessory bonus. Dämmerung 04:14, January 15, 2012 (UTC) What Effects Melee Attack Speed? Does anyone know exactly which factors effect the speed of the melee attack? By "speed" I mean the delay after performing one melee attack that is enforced before you can start another. Fanged pistols and the Clipper introduce a greater delay and make attacking repeatedly very "irregular" (It's hard to build a rhythm). Sledge's Shotgun and (some?) revolvers with blades don't seem to effect speed at all. Also do generic "increased rate of fire" effects effect the speed? : Rate of fire buffs do not change melee attack speed. The only factor involved is whether you are wielding a pistol or not. Bladed repeaters, machine pistols, and revolvers all take about 1.25 second to complete a swing, whereas the default melee animations and bladed shotguns take about 1 second to complete a strike. Using pistols therefore requires some practice in staying cool during firefights, finding and maintaining the rhythm instead of spamming V frantically. The main payoff for using a bladed pistol is that the highest-quality ones offer the very highest melee damage per strike. You can think of the lower-quality bladed pistols as practice weapons for when you finally lay hands on a Lacerator or Razor. : In terms of melee DPS, from lowest to highest the sequence goes: default animation, fanged pistol, bladed revolver, Lacerator, Sledge's Shotgun and similar Jagged combat shotguns, Razor (assuming that you strike for critical hits sufficiently often). Note that Jagged shotguns get some other prefix in-game, usually Terrible. Also, spiked assault shotguns and The Clipper lie completely outside of this sequence, since their advertised melee bonus does not work. Dämmerung 03:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Will the meleedamage +% on wapons effect Brick's berserkmode? He does put his weapon away in berserk... 18:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : No, for just the reason that you cite. Dämmerung 20:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Does Weapon Swap Speed affect how quickly you can melee? Cybersteel8 (talk) 04:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC)